


Was it the grinding?

by PhysicalTurian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Grinding, Lapdance, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, Pining, Reader-Insert, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhysicalTurian/pseuds/PhysicalTurian
Summary: You're at a party, and your crush Bokuto got dared to give you a lap dance. Things ensue.[No pronouns used for the reader, no physical description; Everyone +18]
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Was it the grinding?

**Author's Note:**

> I am but a mere simp for Bokuto at this point. Bye.
> 
> Also I got inspired by this: https://twitter.com/byekoutaro/status/1320786249695678465?s=20  
> Don't judge me.

Another party. Loud, music blasting through the speakers as students roamed a random person’s house, cup filled to the brim with beer, in hand. Small groups were gathered at different spots around the house place; The kitchen where the deepest conversation happened, the balcony where blunts were being exchanged, then the dining table where I was talking with friends along people I had just met tonight. We were playing cards and being mostly sober, or at least not as hammered as some were. The last spot was the living room, where stupid drinking games were being played with the loudest people. “I really don’t see the appeal of those games.” I said with a shrug as I put down one of my cards, fishing for another one.

“Come on, you’re just jealous ‘cuz you’re not there.” My friend said as she nudged my side playfully, I moved my deck of card closer to my chest so that she couldn’t cheat. Scoffing, I looked at her and quirked a brow, “Yeah? Why’s that? I don’t want to play truth or dare with those attention-craving jocks.” I said dismissively, earning a few laughs around the table, except from my friend who grinned widely. “You’re right… you only want the loudest of them all, the one who seeks the most attention: the star player, it’s ironic if you ask me.” This time she was the one to shrug, turning to face the game instead of me.

I looked at her with a frown upon outing me so easily. I suppose I did have a crush on Bokuto Kotaro, but who didn’t, right? He was sweet, pretty funny, he had such nice vibes and clearly, let’s not ignore the fact that he was very hot. Him being loud was simply a contrast to my personality, and I could deal with it if time came. As I thought about how the man was, I couldn’t help but look over their table; I couldn’t hear what they were saying due to the loud music but I saw Kuroo’s hand raise and point towards our table. It made everyone around the table confused for a second, before Kuroo spoke again, smirking, then everyone laughed. Feeling like they were talking about me, I quickly turned around at the same time Bokuto stood up from the couch, a wide grin on his lips. “I think I got caught staring.” I whispered to my friend, making her cackle loudly. “It had to happen one day- _oh shit_ ” she said as she looked behind me, a huge smile on her face, “Don’t turn around but someone’s coming.” She said in hushed tone, but loud enough that I could hear her over the music.

In panic, I just froze until a hand was placed on the back of my chair and I slowly followed the arm until I saw it was the stupidly cute volleyball player, I had a crush on. “Do you need something? Or are you just standing there threateningly for no reason?” I spoked faster than I thought, facepalming myself internally at how defensive this was. I knew my friend had realized that too as she covered her mouth discretely to muffle her laugh. The owlish man’s eyes widened in surprise at my words before letting go of the back of my chair, “Threatening? No, no, I- hey with the boys we’re playing something and-“ interrupting him I nodded, “Truth or dare, I’m guessing you got a dare. Go ahead, I won’t tell them I know.” I said off-handedly. At least I knew that whatever was about to happen did not mean shit since it was done for the sole purpose of entertaining his friends.

Grinning he pulled my chair back and turned it so that I was facing him, I held the seat of my chair to keep balance and raised a brow. “At least tell me what you’re about to do, because depending on it I might kick you.” I said half-jokingly, making him laugh boisterously. “You can say no! Would you like- no no, can I give you a lap dance? That’s the _dare_ ” He mouthed ‘dare’, his hands already on the side of my chair. I had to do a double take, I could either brush it off or go with it. And I really was curious of his skills, so I laughed at first before smirking. “Yes, to both, I would like that and sure you can give me a lap dance.” I said in fake confidence as I leaned back on the back of the chair, my arms crossed over my chest. For some reason, my heartbeat had increased, and to add to that, Bokuto’s expression was innocent no more, but closer to something sexy, if anything, sultry. Now feeling off, I giggled nervously, “I mean, if you got the skills of course. I would be surprised if you were any good.” I hated myself for saying that, I was so bad at this. I kind of wanted him to be good at this, because it’s not every day you get a lap dance.

Smiling broadly, he turned around excitedly, asking Kuroo to change the music and it turned to something a lot slower. Although people around us had stopped talking, I could still feel a drumming in my ear, but it was just my blood pumping faster. I was heating up at the whole situation, getting steadily embarrassed as more people stopped what they were doing to look at us. “Get comfortable, I don’t want your ass to hurt _yet_.” He said teasingly, I frowned for a second before moving a bit on the chair, actually getting more comfortable. I did not expect him to say that at all, but I was willing to put it on his inebriation. “Very funny, just get on with it star player.” I said coolly, making him laugh again before meeting his eyes and starting to feel hot at his whole change of demeanor.

Stepping away from my sitting form, he then walked back towards me, moving to the beat of the song before placing his hands on each side of me. Instead of keeping eye contact, I looked at where his hands were placed, but he brought my chin back up, smiling, “There’s no fun if you’re not watching, come on, focus on me.” I rolled my eyes but looked back at him, and he winked, muttering something before resuming his slow dancing. He would sway very slowly, surprisingly uncharacteristic of him but I enjoyed it. I also wanted to let my eyes roam all over his body, but doing so, people around us would start teasing me for doing so. So, I kept my eyes on his, making it a lot more intimate than I had planned for this to be.

Placing his hands on my knees, he leaned in before squatting in front of me, spreading my legs a bit before carefully standing up, his chest almost touching mine as his face almost grazed mine. I felt my face heat up even more, but kept my expression neutral, not wanting to give away how bad it was getting me. I felt his breath against my face, and could smell the fruity beer breath but couldn’t care for shit. His fingers tightened around my knees for a second before moving his hands back to himself and roaming them all over his body at a deliberate pace. I could not take my eyes of him and thanked the gods for this moment but I was quickly reminded we weren’t alone when someone in the back of the room said. “The shirt! Take the shirt off.” It seemed to fuel something in him as he stopped his hands at the hem of his shirt, grinning.

I closed my eyes for a moment and sighed, not believing what was going on before opening them again. People whistled a bit; phones were out and Bokuto seemed to be loving every second of this situation. “Yeah? Louder, I want to hear you!” He opened his arms wide, wanting more cheers and as the cheered followed, he looked back at me. “If you’re comfortable with that, of course!” making a hand movement that said to go on, I looked to the side and met my friend’s stare who was telling me to look at him. So, I did, reluctantly. He resumed his slow undressing and took off his shirt, throwing it behind him, at Kuroo then he smirked _. Fuck, that’s hot_. At this point, all I could hear was the blood pumping in my ears and my hands getting cold at how nervous and weird this made me feel.

Leaning in, he gripped the side of my seat tightly, his thumbs under my thighs I moved a bit at the sudden weak touch. Whispering, he tightening his hold on the wooden chair, “D’you trust me?” His eyes told me this was about to take a wild turn, but he was living for it. “Go off, I guess. Just don’t kill me.” I almost stuttered, his face being way too close to mine. Pleased, he hummed then I almost leaned away when I saw him throw his legs up so that he was standing on his hands right against me. His arm muscles clearly more prominent at the effort this was taking, balancing his weight on his arms and enough to not fall forward, on me. People around us gasped in surprise before whooping in amazement, Kuroo laughing his ass off in the back. I was genuinely in awe at his move, but did not say anything at first.

Bokuto’s face was slowly turning red from behind upside down, his chin was also almost touching my lap which made me even more flushed. “That’s a flex for sure, how long-“ He interrupted me, his voice strained as he slowly lowered his legs, but rose his upper half, “Anything to impress really- it’s awesome right?” I chuckled at his excited face, but he quickly cleared his throat before returning to a more serious look. “It’s pretty hot if you ask me- I mean it requires a lot of core strength and… stuff…” I trailed off, finally letting my eyes wander about his muscled body, then his strong arms, and how fucking gorgeous his broad shoulders looked like that- “No touching! Those are the rules-“ “I wouldn’t dream of it, I am just waiting for this to end really.” I played off, but clearly none of us believed that as he chuckled, his feet finally touching the ground again. He went back to swaying his hips in the most sinful way- _come on look back at his eyes, not his stupidly gorgeous body_.

Crossing my arms over my chest, I lifted my chin, smiling. “Are you almost done? I did pause my game of cards for you, I’d like to return soon.” I said loud enough for only him to hear. But I didn’t mean it, I was actually enjoying this a lot. It was probably the only way I’d ever see him looking like that, and I was living for it. Sure, he was always hot during his games, the way even when his whole body would just be glistening with sweat, he would still look incredibly alluring; But here, he was just… casually good-looking, and calm-ish. My words seemed to make him laugh, as he walked around the chair, a hand brushing over my shoulder, I couldn’t help but shiver at the sudden touch. He stopped and put both of his hands on my shoulders, his face appearing next to mine, pouting, “But you’re enjoying it!” I scoffed and was about to move his hands away from me when he just slumped his arms over my shoulders, his head resting next to mine.

I was getting hotter by the second and did not know how long I could take this, I’m sure if he kept going like that my face would be a dead giveaway of how bad I was actually having it. “I can’t be that bad right? I am doing the best moves I got here.” He said as he let his head fall down, dejected. Huffing a laugh, I patted his head lightly, “Nah, you’re doing great, definitely doing something-“ grabbing my hands, he moved back in front of me, grinning in satisfaction as he said ‘good, good.’ Then, he spoke loudly enough so that most people could hear. “It wouldn’t be a lap dance without some lap dancing, right?” I almost rolled my eyes but instead gasped when he sat on my lap. He placed both my hands on his hip and started grinding on me, people around gasped and whistled again. At that very moment, my face burst aflame and I tried to pull my hands away from him but he put them back right away.

I didn’t move them, standing still, stiff, awkward. _Was this really happening? Fuck was it always so hot here? I really need to take off my sweatshirt, it’s stuffy here, right?_ Since I wasn’t brushing his side or doing anything, he moved my hands himself. I giggled nervously, feeling hesitant. “I’d rather respect some boundaries, Bokuto.” I mumbled, bringing my hands back to my side. Suddenly, after what felt like ages, the music stopped and Bokuto stopped moving. He sat on my lap and stretched his arms backwards. I couldn’t wait to leave the room, take some fresh air, and calm down my fast beating heart. I was speechless. This entire show was a whole fucking dare, it was just to entertain so I had to stop getting ideas. When the music finally changed to what it was before, people scattered around the house once more, going back to their business.

Behind the grey-haired man, I saw his friend stand up from his spot in the couch, shirt in hand. As the man sitting on my lap was about to speak, his friend did first, “Bokuto! Put back on your damn shirt, I’m sure you’ve done enough.” He said jokingly, gesturing to me with a simple tilt of his head. Bokuto quickly got up, laughing, and caught the shirt Kuroo had thrown at him and put it on at the speed of light, I took this opportunity to leave my seat and walk out of the room to the porch. I told my friend I’d be right back, adding that I needed the fresh air, and she gave me a thumbs up, grinning with an all-knowing smile. I rolled my eyes but smiled nonetheless before stepping outside through the front door.

I did not know how long this lap dance took, but I knew it was the longest most embarrassing shit I’ve ever been through. And yet, I kind of wish it wouldn’t stop, it was stupid. “I’m an idiot, I should have said no.” _This stupid crush is not going away anytime soon_ , I thought as I let myself fall backwards to stare at the roof but was met with curious wide eyes. Curious wide eyes that belonged to the one and only handsome player with great hips moves. Scrambling to my sense, I sat up in panic. “Oh, hey, uh are you done with that truth or dare?” I asked with fake interest, mostly wondering why he was standing there. Sighing in an overexaggerated way, he slumped next to me on the wooden stairs and leaned on his hand. “They’re all too drunk to do anything,” I was about to continue this pointless conversation when he jumped straight to the real reason why he came here.

With a disheartened expression, he asked, “Was it really that bad? I thought I was doing so great with the lap dance, but you left in such hurry-“ Laughing to myself, Bokuto stopped talking and looked at me, surprised. “No, no, it was actually too good- I mean, you have the moves, I was impressed. The handstand on the chair? You got me there, then the… Yeah the grinding, that happened too.” I chuckled, looking straight ahead instead of meeting his eyes. I heard him laugh loudly before telling me he knew he was great, or else he wouldn’t have accepted the dare. Shaking my head, I mumbled that he was unbelievable but at least he wasn’t moping around anymore. Then I felt his shoulder hit mine, “What did you think of the grinding part? Any feedback?“ I was surprise to hear him talk like that, it could have been described as teasing and I almost choked on my saliva when he asked about it.

Laughing nervously, I threw him a glance, his eyes a lot more serious. “I mean- yeah, you were right it wouldn’t have been a lap dance without that part.” I hummed, my cheeks flushing at the intensity of his gaze. Could he be even more blunt? Should I just tell him _, yeah, I really loved feeling your ass on my thighs, ten out of ten, would like to feel it again. Such a nice ass, too. Kudos for being shirtless, what a great experience, loved it_. Of course not. Chuckling he leaned back on his elbows, I was about to do the same but decided against it. “Do… you wanna know what the dare was?” he started slowly, then rushed his words for the rest of the sentence, excitement dripping from him. With a huff laugh, I leaned my back on the railing and nodded, “Sure, something like ‘give a lap dance to-“ “To the prettiest person in the room.” He finished my sentence with a big grin.

I had to take a double take. My body, that had since cooled down, was heating up once more. I looked away from the beautiful man by my side and scoffed. “You’re not wrong though, I am quite pretty. You made the right choice-“ I cut myself off when Bokuto groaned, his elbows now on his knees as he held his head in his hands. “Ah, you’re making this so hard! I’m telling you I find you cute-“ “Which I am, you’re right-“ this time he let himself fall backwards on the wooden ground with a thud. My heart was beating so fast, I wouldn’t be surprised if it’d jump off my ribcage. Was what I thought was happening, really happening? Or was he just being super nice for some reason. How should I respond to that? Why couldn’t I just tell him I found him cute too? “Come on, you get what I’m saying, right?” he asked with a pleading face.

Avoiding his glance, I laughed nervously, not replying. “Ok, ok, how about that- I like you a lot! Haha, I never thought I’d say it out loud one day… but Kuroo said I should confess because he said you clearly liked me but he might have been wrong-“ Grabbing his hand in panic, I finally looked up at him, “You’re also the prettiest in the room, to me.” I said quickly, waiting a bit before continuing, “And… you’re clearly very cute, but also you make me laugh and you’re kind- but also super smart! I know it- And even though you’re loud, I don’t mind at all… because… I don’t know, reasons…” I trailed off, to finally stop when I saw how happy the man in front of me seemed to be. I smiled nervously, looking everywhere around us, before settling back on him. “Are you okay?” I asked him, trying to understand what was happening. “So, you like me?!! You like me too?! Was it the grinding that made you change your mind?!” his voice was so loud at this very moment; his enthusiasm having made him lose control of whatever he had. I made a grimace at what he said, a bit confused.

“Bokuto- I- the grinding had nothing to do with shit? It was very hot, I’ll-“ in his joy, he interrupted me once more, “You admit it was hot then! This- this is so great!!” I had a hard time understanding what was currently happening, but I couldn’t help the smile displayed on my face just from seeing him so happy. Grabbing both of my hands in his, he placed them on his shoulders, and asked, in a drastically calmer manner than two seconds ago, “Is this real? Can you say it- can you say it out loud so that I know it’s real?” Feeling weird in my stomach, I tightened my hold on his shoulders and was about to lean in when I saw a few faces at the window, looking at us. “Fuck- is this? Was this also a dare?” I asked with my face burning in embarrassment as I moved away from Bokuto, feeling my heart tighten.

“What! No!! No, no, no, I’ll tell them to go away wait for me!!” He stumbled to his feet and opened the door wide, yelling for everyone to leave him alone for at least half an hour. I think I heard Kuroo’s voice echo in the room, and saw his back at the window as he pushed people away from there, closing the curtains. Only seconds after, the door slammed and Bokuto sat back next to me. “I’m sorry! I swear it wasn’t a dare- I really really like you! Please, look at me?” For some reason, I had tears in my eyes due to this short time I thought I had been humiliated but I smiled through it. “Sorry for assuming you were an asshole, that wasn’t very nice of me. I’m an idiot, I…” lowering my voice, I placed my hand next to his, on the floor and poked his finger with me. “I think I like you, yeah. For a while now. You’re just so great, you know?” I looked up at him, and saw he had the most adorable look on his face.

“Can I-“ he took a deep breath, he seemed to be buzzing with excitement, “Can I grabbed you by the waist? I just really, really want to hug you right now! I’m so happy!!” A bit surprised by his question, I nodded and then felt him pull me onto his lap before feeling his arms wrap around my form, tightly. It felt nice, it felt right. I did the same, instead wrapping my arms around his shoulders, a hand through his hair. I could feel the rumble of his chest as he laughed, elated. “You like me! I like you!!” he laughed again before sighing in content. “Does that mean we’re dating? Can I call you babe? Wait- can I kiss you? I really want to kiss you right now; I actually been wanting to kiss the whole lap dance! You were so embarrassed, I wanted to eat you up- _which could still happen in some way if you want to_ ” My heart felt like it was on a rollercoaster from how sweet he could be to how more seductive he could turn.

Hesitantly, I pulled him back, both of my hands on the back of his neck. “Can you breathe first? You’re making me so nervous with your questions.” An innocent look on his face, he nodded then I spoke, “To answer your questions, yes I hope we’re dating. You can definitely call me babe, and…” _Just do it, he asked for it, so you can take the initiative. It should be fine, right? Yeah, do it. Just do it_. Leaning in, I pressed my lips against his and it caught him by surprise, I thought we’d stop there but instead he moved his hands to my ass and pressed me closer to him, breathing heavily through his nose as he returned the kiss passionately. It was sloppy, and clearly needy from his part but it felt so nice. After a moment, out of breath, I had to pull his head backwards, to break the kiss. His eyes were filled with lust and pure happiness at the same time as he grinned broadly. “Hi, babe.” He whispered before kissing my cheek. I felt my cheeks heat up, but did not reply right away. “You’re getting used to this quite fast.” I noticed, chuckling lightly.

“You will too! Call me babe- or Kou, or Koutaro, whichever you prefer! I’m sure they’d all sound nice coming from your mouth.” He said enthusiastically. I rolled my eyes and dropped my hands to his shoulders before testing the three options. I repeated both a few times, and during that time, Bokuto’s eyes did not leave my lips. It was making me a bit self-conscious but at the same time it warmed my heart. “I like your name- but also Kou is shorter. And babe is definitely a power move, I love all of them. I’ll use all of them.” I affirmed, smiling at the beautiful man in front of me. Leaning in, he planted a short kiss on my lips before smirking, “In the end, it’ll be my name you’ll be screaming at the end of the night-“ I covered his mouth in utter shock. “Where- I-“ I looked him dead in the eyes, his innocent golden eyes that could shine with such lust when time came.

I let out a huffed laugh, trying to think of what to say. I wanted to say something witty, but he had me at loss of words. “Buy me dinner first? Then I’ll definitely take you up on that offer, and the previous one too.” I felt him grin under my hand so I let go and felt his warm hand slide under my shirt, simply holding my hips. “Yes! Definitely! Does tomorrow sound good? Oh- I have to change your name in my phone- your full name won’t do anymore!” he fumbled with his phone and leaned his forehead against mine as he scrolled up on his screen, finally finding my contact. He deleted my name and changed it to ‘Babe’ with a blue heart, then he leaned back, “Now I can give you a lap dance any time, because we’re dating!” he said excitedly which made me laugh, he took that opportunity to take a picture and put it as my contact photo. “There! You’re so cute when you laugh- and when you tell a story too! I also love it when you’re embarrassed, that’s-“ I kissed him to shut him up, which was only effective for a few seconds before he leaned back.

“Hey, now you change my name too- wait I’ll take a selfie, gimme.” Laughing, I unlocked my phone and let him do as he pleased, not caring much about it. Once he was done, he seemed content and brought his arms back around me. “This turned out to be a great evening!!” he exclaimed energetically as he placed his head on my shoulder. “Be honest with me…” he trailed off, looking at my face. I frowned, afraid of what he’d ask even though I had nothing to hide. With a false solemn expression, he said, “Was it the grinding that made you realize your feelings?” I cackled at how stupid it was, letting my head fall back as I laughed. “Koutaro- I-“ I had to take a breath to calm myself. Smiling, I explained to him, “I’ve had a crush on you for so long, the lap dance did not make me realize shit but I think you still need to hear this: you have a great ass, yes.”

His response was to grin widely, his cheeks slightly tinted red. The man kept asking for compliments, and I would be there to give them for sure. “I knew it was a great _ass-et_.” He added proudly. I took it as my cue to get off of him and join the party again. “Wait- babe! Come on, it was funny, right?” He followed right behind me, and I laughed. “Yeah, alright, it was. But let’s go back to the party, ok?” He nodded with a small ‘yes’ and grabbed my hand. “I don’t know if you’d rather go back to Kuroo or come with me, so, you’re very welcome to join me if you’d like.” I said softly.

His face seemed to lit up and he agreed, calling out Kuroo’s name to join us at the table. He then spent the rest of the evening telling Kuroo everything that had happened on the porch, I did want to disappear when he started telling everything but Bokuto was just too excited to realize it was TMI.

But looking at him, only one thought came to my mind: I can’t wait for our first date, and what comes with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably write a date part if time comes. Date, and more, of course.  
> Love me some feedbacks, or just share what parts you liked- I am desperate for interaction at this point.  
> If you like my writing and have any suggestion (detailed, inspiring) do slide in my Ask Box on tumblr @PhysicalTurian !
> 
> Words: 4781  
> Posted on 31st October 2020


End file.
